fnaf_oc_and_characters_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom puppet
Phantom Puppet is an antagonist in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and is one of the six phantom animatronics in the game. It is a hallucination of a burned and damaged Puppet. Appearance Phantom Puppet appears much like its Five Nights at Freddy's 2 incarnation, though its body is charred and its eyes have small white irises, much like the other phantoms. Its charred and burnt appearance possibly foreshadows the torching of the attraction. Locations Phantom Puppet appears very briefly in CAM 08 and then appears in The Office depending on whether or not the player changes the Monitor's view before lowering it. Behavior Phantom Puppet obscuring the player's view. Phantom Puppet acts similarly to Phantom Mangle and Phantom Chica, as it only appears on one camera view randomly. If the player views Phantom Puppet in CAM 08, they are advised to immediately change the Monitor's view. If this warning is not exercised, Phantom Puppet will teleport to The Office and closely stare directly into the player's face, causing a ventilation error and blocking the use of both the Maintenance Panel and the Monitor. After it leaves, Phantom Puppet causes an audio error, similar to Phantom Mangle. Once in the room, Phantom Puppet cannot be warded off and must leave on its own, which will take approximately 17 seconds. During this period, it allows time for Springtrap to move closer to the player while also making the player vulnerable to the other phantoms who may attack, even while Phantom Puppet is still in The Office. Trivia ◾Unlike the original Puppet, Phantom Puppet is one of the two phantom animatronics that lacks an official jumpscare, the other being Phantom Mangle. ◾Phantom Puppet is the third animatronic in the entire series to not have a jumpscare, the two others being Phantom Mangle and BB. ◾ Phantom Puppet's actions are very similar to the way it blocks Freddy Fazbear's vision in the cutscene after Night 4 in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. ◾ Despite appearing burnt in most cases, Phantom Puppet will retain its original appearance as The Puppet when being viewed from CAM 08. ◾ If Phantom Puppet is in The Office when Springtrap is about to kill the player, it will just disappear and Springtrap will jumpscare the player. ◾ Phantom Puppet is the only phantom animatronic in the game to cause two errors, as it triggers a Ventilation Error when it appears and an Audio Error when it leaves. ◾ Because of this fact, along with the fact that it almost entirely obstructs the player's view and prevents use of the Monitor and Maintenance Panel, Phantom Puppet is considered by some the most dangerous phantom animatronic in the game. ◾ In the Extra menu, Phantom Puppet's name is literally "Phantom Puppet", possibly proving that The Puppet's official name may well be "The Puppet". ◾ A model of the original or a copy of the puppet can be seen in CAM 08 in the doorway. Category:FNaF 3 Category:Animatronics